The invention relates to an antilock control system (ABS) in which measured wheel speeds are fed to an evaluation circuit which produces brake pressure control signals for increasing and decreasing brake pressure in stages having specific durations. In these known systems, it is possible that, given full application of the brakes for only a short time, the braking distance may in certain conditions be longer than in a vehicle without ABS.